bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crybaby Creature
Crybaby Creature * Season #: 6 * Season Ep #: 1 (Season 6 premiere) * Overall Ep #: 94 Plot A monster from the genie's lamp escapes, and almost destroying Jupiter Town, Scarecrow wishes to punish him. However, the guppies know that monster has no intention to harm, and was just sad and scared. Episode (The episode begins with a panicked Scarecrow scurrying down a flight of red-colored stairs and an eerie laugh behind him. What is chasing him is a dark and huge silhouette of a creature. Its red eyes shone in the darkness. Suddenly, the stairs collapse. Scarecrow was stuck in midair for a split second before falling into the blackness below him. However, a large pale green hand catches him. The monster brings him to its large face before tossing him into his mouth to chew him up.) (Cut to the villain's room at night; he awakes and sat up in a cold sweat. He tries to catch his breath. Cut to Grim Reaper's room; he sleeps peacefully. Pan to the door. Scarecrow barges in wearing his night gown and has his mallet in hand. He pounds repeatedly on him with his weapon. Grim Reaper's whole head is bruised up badly and his eyes are spinning in their sockets.) * [Grim Reaper] "Is something wrong, sire?" * [Scarecrow] "I had a nightmare that I was being chased by a monster and then it gobbled me up!" * [Grim Reaper] (eyes stop spinning) "A nightmare? That's why you were pounding against my noggin?" (rubs his head) "Oh...that really hurts..." (Cut to the throne room. The genie's lamp glows brightly and making a lot of noise. Both villains heard it. When they heard an explosion, they rushed down the halls and to the throne area to check it out. They opened the door and were surprised. Nothing was out of the ordinary.) * [Grim Reaper] (to Scarecrow] "I don't see anything strange and unusual in here." * [Scarecrow] "That is if that includes you." * [Grim Reaper] (closing the doors) "Don't worry. You won't have any nightmares tonight." (Both start to walk off.) * [Scarecrow] "What do you know about nightmares?" * [Grim Reaper] "I know that it's sometimes disturbing." (Suddenly, the wall next to them collapses. They suddenly ran off from something large. They were squashed by the thing's foot. The creature ran off through the hall. Both villains moved their flat heads up to look.) * [Scarecrow] "There goes my nightmare!" (They inflated back to their normal shapes.) ---------- (Scene cuts to outside the restaurant. Eggplant is carrying a bag full of garbage on his back.) * [Eggplant] "Well, at least when I don't have any customers, I don't have any complaints." (He walks off a bit, until he tripped on a large pale green tail. He staggers a bit, and his head hits something pale green. He looks up at it. The creature turns around. This thing looks a hybrid of a cat mixed with a bird. It looks down at the stallion with its eerie violet eyes. The pony was startled, accidentally stomping a hoof on the monster's tail. The monster wailed in pain, and started stomping around. The stallion ran off. Cut to Sunflower's home. He and Sir Big Rings are at a table with a few cards facing up while the rest are in a neat stack.) * [Sir Big Rings] "Is it bad news, Sunflower?" * [Sunflower] "It isn't good." (Both heard a crash, and they were trampled. The creature, apparently, tore the whole house in pieces and left it as a pile of debris. Both stallions stick their heads up to watch the monster before turning to each other.) * [Sir Big Rings] "You were right, Sunflower." * [Sunflower] "The cards don't lie." (Cut to the home of the mail-carrying duck. He snoozes peacefully when loud stomping approaches. Later, his house, as well, has fallen into pieces. The cat-bird creature rushed toward the park, wrecking everything in its path. Cut to Sweetheart's home. He is putting together a broken vase, when he heard the wailing and the pounding. A large pale green paw smashed the vase, breaking it again. It runs off. Cut to Chandelee and Chondoller.) * [Chandelee] "There's a giant...monster?" * [Chondoller] "And it's going on a rampage?" (Cut to frame them with Beeping Bot and Cranberry.) * [Beeping Bot] "That thing is already wrecking half of the town." * [Chandelee] "We better go warn everyone else. Come on, Chondoller! You too, Cranberry!" (Cranberry barks after them. The three rush down town and stop. Half of Jupiter Town was crushed. They sped up down the trail to town. The Candies joined in with them. Cut to the throne area in the dark. The genie is summoned.) * [Scarecrow] "You better have a good reason why we're called so late!" * [Grim Reaper] "I've had a rough night already." * [Genie] "We've got a slight problem." * [Scarecrow, Grim Reaper] "Problem?" * [Genie] "Nothing to be alarmed about. Only that we've somehow lost one of our monsters." * [Scarecrow] "How did that happen? Has security been rough?" * [Genie] "I can assure you we're not responsible, Scare." (He pulls out a large crystal ball. Pan across to see several creatures exercising/warming up.) * [Genie] (from o.s.) "The Mutant Escapees was part of our young monsters of the future program. The training facility is secure, but it looks like somebody found a way to break out of the lamp." (Cut to the villains.) * [Scarecrow] "Yeah? So what does all that have to do with me?" (Cut to frame all three.) * [Genie] "Well, it did cross my mind that maybe you did a bit of digital dirty work." * [Grim Reaper] "Scarecrow did nothing to hack into your lousy lamp!" * [Scarecrow] (to him) "It's nice to know you always got my back." (back to the genie) "Hear that?" * [Genie] "In any case, the monster is heading to Jupiter Town, and it's quite large." (Scarecrow and Grim Reaper look at each other a bit before turning to the genie.) * [Scarecrow] "Uhh...does it like to...eat people?" * [Genie] "No. It's very cute and cuddly, It also has a name. We called it Cuddleshy." * [Scarecrow] "Cuddleshy, huh?" * [Grim Reaper] "Sounds babyish." * [Scarecrow] "Well, if I see any easily frightened monsters, I'll let you know." (He laughs, and Grim Reaper joins along. Cut to the town. There was a commotion of confused/worried/frightened murmurs from the citizens. Chandelee, Chondoller, the Candies, Red Unicorn, Blue Alicorn, and Pink Pegasus ran into the scene.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Mayor Jupiter, what's going on here?" (She and the gang stop to him.) * [Mayor Jupiter] "It's a catastrophe, Lollipop." * [Dandelion] "Some kind of monster stomped through here and smashed half of Jupiter Town into smithereens!" * [Eggplant] (horrified) "It must be crazy!" * [Gastro] "It destroyed my gas station." (Cut to his gas station, which was caught in flames. Cut back to the citizens.) * [Sweetheart] "It left these footprints all over town." (Pan to the large footprint in front of them.) * [Caramel Cider] (from o.s.) "Wow. That must be one heck of a monster." (Cut to frame everyone.) * [Eggplant] "What is it?" * [Vanilla Cake] "Maybe it's a dinosaur." * [Sweetheart] "It's more likely to be a mammal." * [Blue Alicorn] "But where did it come from?" * [Dandelion] "I wonder if Scarecrow has something to do with it." * [Gelatin Soft] "If you're sure, who else could've summoned a monster?" * [Scarecrow] (from o.s.) "I'm not responsible for this!" (Everyone turns their heads to face the villains standing outside of their vehicle.) * [Grim Reaper] "In fact, I can assure you that Scarecrow is totally irresponsible." * [Scarecrow] (holds up his mallet) "And to prove I'm not the one to complain, I'll whoop this monster's butt myself." (Everyone gasped.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "You're gonna help?" * [Sunflower] "This cannot be Master Scarecrow." * [Scarecrow] (laughs) "That's me, alright. It's about time to super size my duties to protect my subjects." * [Grim Reaper] "Wait. You're not really gonna fight that monster." * [Scarecrow] "You don't think that monster will beat me, do you?" * [Grim Reaper] "I think so." * [Scarecrow] (grabbing his back) "Then you are gonna be my bodyguard." (Grim Reaper whimpers in pain. Then a crash startled them, and the pale green monster steps in through the clouds of dust. It wails.) * [Scarecrow] "That must be our friend, Cuddleshy." * [CandyCake Guppies] "Cuddleshy?" * [Rainbow Flavor] "Come on! Let's beat this guy up for destroying everything!" (Vanilla and Caramel follow her behind. Scarecrow punches them away.) * [Scarecrow] "Move, juniors! He's mine. Ready? Let's go." (He runs toward the monster, holding Grim Reaper in front of him with one hand and his mallet on the other hand. The monster wails and hits them both with its tail. But only Grim Reaper was hit; his head is bruised up. Scarecrow is untouched by any injuries.) * [Scarecrow] "Allow me to teach this guy a lesson!" (The monster wailed in pain as Scarecrow whacks him with his mallet. Then, it sat down. Everyone gasped. The monster whimpers with tears welling up in its eyes. Scarecrow snickers.) * [Scarecrow] (nastily) "Care to tell me what's in your mind, Cuddleshy?" * [Chondoller] "He looks scared." * [Sugar Pie] "Almost too innocent to be a monster." * [Pink Pegasus] "I like him." * [Bustle] "Looks like a massive plush toy." * [Scarecrow] "Don't let his cuteness fool you!" * [Grim Reaper] "We can see through that innocent demeanor, you phony!" * [Scarecrow] (running, holding his mallet high) "I will swat you like a fly!" (Cuddleshy wails and runs off, tears falling from his face; attempting to escape from the painful blows it will recieve from the supervillain. The citizens cheered him on.) * [Dandelion] "Yeah! Do the monster mash on him!" * [Lemon Drop] "How do we know if it is a monster?" * [Blueberry Jam] "Let's follow and see." (The Candies their puppy, the twins, Blue, Red, and Pink go after the villains and the monster.) * [Scarecrow] 'You better run, you big baby!" (The monster continues to sob loudly and uncontrollably, avoiding getting hit again. The chasers show no sign of giving up, as they chase it through town. Suddenly, Eggplant and Gastro get in its way, causing Cuddleshy to stop.) * [Gastro] "Hold it! You're not going anywhere! It's the end of the line for you!" (The monster turns around to find the chasers stop in front of him.) * [Scarecrow] "I'll teach you not to go around trampling the town, you colossal crybaby!" (He whacks the monster again. He starts to cry again. The citizens cheered him on again. Watching the poor monster bawl his eyes out made the CandyCanes feel heartbroken.) * [Vanilla Cake] "He's not fighting back." * [Gelatin Soft] "That poor thing looks so frightened!" * [Cinnamon Buns] "We have to do something!" * [Vanilla Cake] "Let's go help that monster!" (He zips off, headbutting Scarecrow and Grim Reaper. The Candies came into the scene. Caramel approaches the villains.) * [Caramel Cider] "Why don't ya crooks do us a favor and leave that beast alone!" * [Grim Reaper] "Why don't you get out of the way!" * [Caramel Cider] "Nnnope." * [Scarecrow] "You weren't supposed to be protecting any monsters!" (The Candies gave both of them the coldest glare they could muster.) * [Cotton Puffy] "You are hurting the poor thing!" (Chandelee and Chondoller watched in disbelief.) * [Scarecrow] "If you're not moving, then I'll smother both of you!" (All twelve headbutted Scarecrow, knocking the mallet off his hands and into the air. They circle around the mallet. The villains quivered.) * [Grim Reaper] "Uhhh, w-what if they turn into the Fighter Candles?" * [Scarecrow] "Then we'll ''be smothered! Come on, Candies! Aren't we friends?" (Caramel grabs the mallet, charges it up with Thunderbolt, and whacks them away into the distance. The twelve descend down as the twins come into the scene.) * ['Chandelee'] "Candies!" (They turn to the monster, who is still crying. Sugar and Lemon give him a warm hug. Cut to a bush. Scarecrow pops out.) * ['Scarecrow'] "Well, that didn't work." * ['Grim Reaper'] "Total failure." * ['Scarecrow'] "Cuddleshy's gonna be sorry he messed with me!" ---------- (Cut to the Candies, the twins, the three ponies, Cranberry and the monster approaching the Rainbow House early in the morning. They stop there.) * ['Chandelee'] "See, Cuddleshy? This is where the CandyCake Guppies live." (The monster lets out his small high-pitched moans. Then he tries to hide his face with his tail.) * ['Snicker Doodle'] "He's still feeling shy around us, even after we saved him from Scarecrow." * ['Rainbow Flavor'] "Come on! Stop being such a chicken! Wise up!" (She gives the thing a punch to the back. The timid monster began to cry; tears falling down from his face and stomping around. Sugar gets in his way. The monster stops. Lollipop approaches.) * ['Lollipop Pops'] "Please. We are not trying to harm you in any way." * ['Caramel Cider'] "We're just tryin' to make ya feel safe." (The other Candies try to reason him. He starts sobbing again, and stomps away from them. They chase him around the house.) * ['Chandelee'] "I wish I knew why Cuddleshy is so frightened all the time. I've never seen a monster so timid." (Cuddleshy, the tears now gone, spots Cranberry Pup in front of him. He cries again, and falling down on his hindquarters. The monster continues to cry.) * ['Blueberry Jam'] "Cuddleshy! This is Cranberry Pup. He wants to say 'hi' to you." (Cuddleshy removes his paws from his eyes. He takes one look at the puppy. Cranberry barks, resulting in the monster wailing and stomping away from it. Blueberry lets Cranberry swim off o.s. Cuddleshy peeks from behind the house. Cotton jumps up.) * ['Cotton Puffy'] (''prolonged gasp) "I know what he wants!" (He races into the house; coming out a few seconds later with a cupcake, he offers Cuddleshy the treat. The monster lowers his head down, taking the cupcake with his tongue and pops it into his mouth. The monster smiled, as well as Cotton.) * [Cinnamon Buns] "Good work, Cotton! Let's get him more!" (The other Candies rushed into the house. They come out with a batch of cupcakes. The monster takes one and eats it. The others watching this were delighted.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Looks like cupcakes always solve your problems." (He noticed the tray is all out of the little treats. When the large green paw comes down, he grabs hold of it; Cotton is being lifted up to the monster's face. Cuddleshy saw the guppy hanging from the cupcake.) * [Cotton Puffy] (sad) "I just want a cupcake..." (Hearing this, the monster smiled and puts Cotton down with the cupcake in his little hands. His eyes went wide.) * [Cotton Puffy] "You're...giving me this?" (Cuddleshy nods. The party guppy grinned very wide, and stuffs the thing in his mouth. The Candies and him come together for a group hug. The others watching were awed.) * [Chondoller] "I guess Cuddleshy isn't afraid of the CandyCakes anymore." * [Chandelee] "Looks like they're becoming really good friends." (Cut to the throne area. The two irate villains entered the room.) * [Scarecrow] "Darn those guppies! I oughta throw those pesky little goof balls, even if it kills me." * [Grim Reaper] "Standing in the way of justice." (Scarecrow sits on his throne.) "Everyone knows that's your job." * [Scarecrow] "Yep. I don't want to be out of work. I've got to plan my defense stragety." (He pushes a button on the arm of the throne, summoning the genie.) * [Genie] "Hey there, Scare. What can I do for you?" * [Scarecrow] "I found that babyish goof ball of yours." * [Genie] "Oh, so you met Cuddleshy! Where is that cutie pie?" * [Grim Reaper] "That cutie pie is smashing and thrashing around Jupiter, that's where." * [Scarecrow] "Let me handle this, will you? You'd better have something to repair the damages." * [Genie] "That's not possible. I've got a much better solution." * [Scarecrow] "What's that?" * [Genie] "I'm going to send you a complementary monster who will have Cuddleshy under control in no time." (He flies into his lamp. It starts glowing and gleaming brightly. The monster was thrown out of the hole on the top of the lamp. This monster is a large and pale blue rounded cube with dark blue cat-like stripes on its body. Hanging beneath it are 9 large tentacles. Its eyes are closed.) * [Genie] (from o.s.) "Presenting the one and only...Twistify!" (He peeks his head from the hole.) "Good luck." (With that, he disappears into his lamp. Now it's just the villains and the monster. Twistify opens its eyes, revealing those eerie green orbs. It screeches loudly, stretching its tentacles and wrapping them around Grim Reaper. Twistify screeches again and throws him down to the floor. Scarecrow laughs at this.) * [Scarecrow] "I like this guy." (Twistify turns around, screeching once again. Cut to a beautiful sunny day. The Candies and the three ponies are playing in the nearby lake. The twins watch.) * [Chandelee] 'Isn't it great? Look how much fun he's having." * [Chondoller] 'If all monsters were friendly like Cuddleshy, we would all be the happiest creatures on Jupiter." (Cut to Rainbow in midair.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "Watch this, everyone." (She zips upward into the air. Then, she zips downward to the lake like a rocket. It made such a big splash, but not big enough to cause all the water to splash out. It felt like minutes after Rainbow falls in, worrying Cuddleshy. But she did swim back up. The kids laughed. Cuddleshy backs up from the lake. He rushes toward it, and jumps up to dive in. The swimmers warned him not to do it. It was too late. He made a splash so big, all the water gushed out, getting everyone soaked. The monster giggled. Everyone else joined in.) (Suddenly, the villains' vehicle comes driving by. The villains jumped out.) * [Scarecrow] "Cuddleshy, playtime is officially over for you." * [Chondoller] (angry) "Go away! Let him alone!" * [Chandelee] (angry) "Scram, you morons!" * [Scarecrow] "I will not scram, nor will I go away! Twistify...COME ON OUT!!!" (Twistify rockets into the scene. He stretches his tentacles, grabbing Cuddleshy by the tail. Twistify screeches angrily and pulls harder and harder. Twistify gains enough strength to pull the sobbing Cuddleshy over to him. Twistify pulls even harder, and electrocutes the monster. Cuddleshy just cries uncontrollably. Scarecrow laughs at this.) * [Scarecrow] "Looks like Cuddleshy is getting a real charge out of Twistify. * [Grim Reaper] "A little shock treatment will turn him into a real monster." * [Chandelee] (angry) "Real monster?!?! " * [Red Unicorn] "I've got a really bad feeling about this." * [Lollipop Pops] (irked) "We'll stop you! Let's go!" (She and her teammates go in to save the day, but Cuddleshy's tail comes whipping them down to the ground. He looks really ticked off, and shouts loud enough for the entire planet to hear.) * [Cuddleshy] "NEW CUDDLESHY IS HERE TO STAY!!!!!" * [Scarecrow] (laughs, from o.s.) "Now that's a monster." ---------- (Twistify snarls, wiggling his tentacles.) * [Grim Reaper] "What's wrong, Candies? Aren't you gonna play with your new friend anymore?" * [Scarecrow] (chuckles) "How about a game of tag?" (Cuddleshy stomps forward, snarling at the guppies.) * [Lollipop Pops] "WATCH OUT!!!" (They dodged before getting crushed under the monster's paw. Now Cuddleshy chases the guppies in a threatening manner. Cut to town. The citzens heard the stomping. They saw the monster chasing the guppies. The twins and the three ponies chase after them while the villains joined in as well in their limousine. The citizens ran for their lives. Twistify has a tentacle wrapped around Cuddleshy. The pale green creature pulls a large white sharp tooth/horn and hurls it toward the guppies. They were nearly hit.) * [Chandelee & Chondoller] "Darn it!" * [Scarecrow] "Now that's my kind of guy fooling around." (Cuddleshy holds the white sharp thing again and goes after the guppies again. He attempts to hit them with the thing. The heroes, eventually, were hit. Again, by the monster's tail and crashed into a nearby tree. They heard a voice calling to them.) * [Sir Great White] (from o.s.) "Candies!" (He approaches them.) * [Sir Great White] "Use the weapon against him! Quickly!" (As Cuddleshy hurls another large horn/tooth, the heroes shoot a magical beam at it. Then, it spreads into their bodies. This gives them a new look; all wear a dragon costume matching their theme colors. The twins sneered.) * [Chondoller] "That's new." * [Sir Great White] "I've never seen this one." * [Chandelee] "I thought you know everything." * [Scarecrow] "Twistify. It's time to quit your horseplay and get serious." (Twistify roared angrily and throws his tentacles down. The guppies dodged.) * [Lollipop Pops] "...Let's use Dragon Rage." (The guppies use Dragon Rage. It did a lot of damage to Twistify.) * [Sir Great White] (from o.s.) "Of course. I should have known! Those are the Dino Mites." * [Chandelee, Chondoller] (from o.s.) "Dino Mites?!" (Cut to the shark.) * [Sir Great White] "The Dino Mites are the most elusive and powerful of all abilities." * [Chondoller] "I see what you mean." * [Chandelee] "Hey. What's that move?" (Cut to the guppies.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Use Dragon Breath!" (They use the move on Twistify.) * [Sir Great White] (from o.s.) "That's Dragon Breath. It can paralyze the opponent." * [Lollipop Pops] "Now Dragon Rage again!" (They use the move again. It did way more damage than before. Twistify then faints on the spot. Cut to the afternoon.) * [Scarecrow] "Compared to Twistify, those guppies are a washout!" (Cuddleshy, who just laid limp moments ago, lifts his head up. He no longer has the evil eyes. The villains saw this difference.) * [Scarecrow] "He isn't a monster anymore!" * [Grim Reaper] "That brute's back to being cute, sire." * [Scarecrow] "Let's get out of here!" (The villains drove off in their limousine to the castle. Cuddleshy has the large horn/tooth thing in his paw. He throws it. The thing flies into the distance and it hits the villans. An explosion occurred, followed by their screams. The citizens laughed.) * [Dandelion] "I may not like all the other monsters." * [Chondoller] "He sure doesn't have the heart of a monster." * [Eggplant] "And the heart is what really counts." * [Sunflower] "Where will he go now?" * [Sir Big Rings] "Back where he came from, I guess." * [Lollipop Pops] "But why couldn't he stay right here?" (Everyone is confused.) "Don't forget. You accepted me and my friends when we came here. Jupiter Town should be a place where everyone is welcome." * [Dandelion] "I'll go along with that." * [Mayor Jupiter] "As far as I'm concerned, it's settled." * [Cotton Puffy] "Okay! You've got a new home town, Cuddleshy!" (Everyone cheers.) End of episode.